Welcome to the Far out
by alienangel19852003
Summary: An attack at the Manor leaves Piper, Phoebe and Leo dead, Chris is lost and Paige is left alone to raise five year old Wyatt. X with the OC and BtVs. Chronicles Chris being raised by Ryan and Seth and Wyatt being raised by Paige.
1. When you least expect it

**Title**: Welcome to the Fallout

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Fandom**: Charmed

**Rating**: P-13 violence, character death, and slash

**Summary**: An attack at the Manor leaves Piper, Phoebe and Leo dead, Chris is lost and Paige is left alone to raise five year old Wyatt.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not claim to...no infringement is intended.**

**Author's note: I'm sure this kind of fic is probably overdone these days. But I just had to do it. **

Chapter 1

When you least expect it

San Francisco California, 2009

Piper Halliwell loved her life. It was finally somewhat normal despite the occasional demonic attacks. It was a typical Monday morning she was cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Her husband was off seeing over some of his charges. Her sisters were bickering about which American Idol Finalist was better.

Her sons were at Magic School. Chris was finally three and Wyatt was five they were both doing great in Magic School they both loved practicing their magic openly, but she planned to put them in conventional school when they were a bit older.

She smiled to herself thinking about her life was almost perfect. The smile quickly disappeared when she heard a scream from the parlor. She threw down the dish towel and went to see what was up. She went in to see her sisters battling two Brute Demons and a Darklighter.

Leo orbed in a second later to heal a fallen Phoebe who lay unconscious on the floor. She was slightly surprised by her husband's sudden entrance that she didn't have time to blow up the Darklighter before he shot an arrow which struck Leo in the chest.

Piper screamed and then she flicked her wrist blowing up the Darklighter. Phoebe, who had been partially healed when the Darklighter hit Leo with the arrow, joined her sisters in battling the Brute Demons. The Charmed Ones were cornered when more and more demons shimmered in. One lone Darklighter stood back watching the battle with a smirk on his face.

Wyatt was doing some telekinetic painting, when his little brother called out for him.

"Wyatt!" Chris wailed.

Wyatt let the brush fall to the floor and ran over to his little brother. He could see how scared Chris was.

"What's wrong Chris?" he asked.

"The bad men are at the house. They hurt Mommy and Daddy and Auntie Peebe and Auntie Pagee," Chris wailed.

Wyatt tensed and his shield went up around them.

"What did you see?" Wyatt asked.

"They got hurt," Chris said tears were running down his cheeks.

"I've got to go tell them," Wyatt said.

"I go too," Chris said.

"No way, you stay here," Wyatt said.

"I said I go too," Chris whined.

"You are not," Wyatt said grating out each syllable to stress to his little brother that coming along might be dangerous before orbing away.

Chris grabbed his hand and orbed with him at the last second.

"Am too," Chris said as they rematerialized in the kitchen.

The cries of anguish from the parlor brought both frightened boys in to investigate. They were greeted with the most horrific sight. Their father was lying motionless with an arrow sticking out of his chest. Their aunts were kneeling next to their mother.

"Too late," Chris whispered backing up against the door frame.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Wyatt called out frantically stepping away from Chris and running over to where his mother was lying on the floor.

Wyatt was about to pull the Darklighter's poison arrow out of his father's chest but a bloodied hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him.

"Wyatt... don't... it's poison," his mother croaked out, "I want you to take your brother and get out of here."

"Mommy," Wyatt tried to argue.

"No arguments, I need you two out of here!"

Wyatt was further encouraged to leave by his aunt Phoebe who was trying to attend to his mother, who had just took a deep sigh and closed her eyes. Wyatt wasn't so young that he didn't know her eyes weren't going to open again.

Chris didn't move he stood in the same spot with his gaze fixed on the Darklighter in the crystal cage. Chris could hear his Aunt Paige shouting at the Darklighter but he wasn't really listening he was simply staring at what was hidden in the Darklighter's right hand.

"Mommy," Wyatt whispered, tears streaming down his face as he looked down at his mother, staring straight into the wound that seemed to go straight through her stomach. He could see most of it his Aunt Phoebe was blocking most of the injury as she lay crying hysterically on top of her sister.

Chris continued to watch the demon trying desperately to remember what had happened next in his vision.

"How did you set this up?" Aunt Paige demanded.

"You'll never know that, Witch," The Darklighter grinned broadly, "Because I'm going to kill the entire Charmed line with one fell swoop."

"Out!" Chris shouted.

He orbed just as the Darklighter pressed the button on the detonator. Chris had never orbed before. He was in between realms when the blast knocked him out cold.

Whitelighter genes kicked in and Paige and Wyatt orbed a out too but not in time to get far. They rematerialized unconscious in the same spot seconds after the blast. The house had basically been reduced to ash by then.

A/N:

**I made some edits, not sure if anyone is even still interested in this fic.**


	2. Welcome to nonnonexistence

**Title**: Welcome to the Fallout

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Fandom**: Charmed

**Rating**: violence, character death, and slash

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not claim to...no infringement is intended.**

**Summary**: An attack at the Manor leaves Piper, Phoebe and Leo dead, Chris is lost and Paige is left alone to raise five year old Wyatt.

Chapter 2

Welcome to nonexistence

Up There, 2009

Piper took an energy ball to the stomach and slid down the wall, the sounds of the battle were already starting to fade. The pain was indescribable, worse than anything she'd ever felt. Physical pain wasn't the only pain she felt.

But knowing that this was where it ended for her that this would be her last battle. That she would never get so see her boys grow up, or her nephew Pacey. She wouldn't be there for Phoebe when she got married in April. She'd never get a chance to tell Leo she was pregnant with their third child. It just hurt so much more than the actual pain she was feeling.

She would have liked to think that the mortal wound she had received would have made for a more instantaneous death. But she lay there for four agonizing minutes before she gave up praying that her boys would be alright, and her sisters too. She'd been a good older sister, a good mommy and a good wife. She took comfort in that and knowing that she'd be with Leo and she'd get to see her Mom, her Grams, and Prue.

When she opened her eyes she found her self staring into a pair of piercing blue eyes. Blue eyes that belonged to a very familiar face. She blinked and tried to get her bearings wherever she was the decorator liked a lot of white.

She studied the face in front of her.

"Prue?" she asked.

The black haired woman nodded in response and Piper dissolved into tears. Prue pulled Piper into an embrace.

"I know honey," Prue tried to soothe her.

Piper hadn't been crying for long when she felt a gust of wind.

"Oh no not you too Phoebe," Prue exclaimed and all three sisters held each other and cried.

"Am I up there?" Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded through her tears.

Piper finally calmed herself enough to ask, "What happened?"

"That Darklighter had a bomb. Oh God! Piper,don't you remember Wyatt and Chris had just orbed home when it happened," Phoebe sobbed.

"What?" Piper asked.

"You talked with Wyatt, asked him to get Chris out, I didn't see them orb out before..." Phoebe said.

"No this can't be happening," Piper said shaking her head.

"They must have got out. Paige isn't here and neither are they so guys don't get hopeless," Prue said.

"My baby," Piper sobbed.

Phoebe looked at her quizzically.

"I was pregnant; I think it was a girl," Piper sobbed, "I just found out yesterday, I was going to tell everyone tonight at dinner."

Her sisters held her tighter "I'm so sorry Piper," Phoebe managed through her tears.

"I am too. I didn't want you guys to end up here no matter how much I missed you," Prue whispered.


	3. Welcome to the Far out

**Title**: Welcome to the Fallout

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Fandom**: Charmed

**Rating**: violence, character death, and slash

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not claim to...no infringement is intended.**

**Summary**: An attack at the Manor leaves Piper, Phoebe and Leo dead, Chris is lost and Paige is left alone to raise five year old Wyatt.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. By the way I do not own any of these characters so please don't sue. Okay with that said here's the latest installment of WttF, enter Ryan Attwood and Seth Cohen.**

Chapter 3

Welcome to the Far out

San Fransisco, California 2009

When Paige finally came too all she could feel was pain she managed to untangle herself from the debris. She could hear the wail of the sirens in the distance as she looked around at the charred remains of what had once been her home.

She managed to sit up. She could see Wyatt lying on the floor beside her amidst all the debris, she reached out and checked his pulse it was strong but she was sure he would be out for a while.

She couldn't make out much of anything else.

"Chris?" she called out standing up and searching the wreckage for her nephew.

There was absolutely no sign of him. She called for him again. Then she remembered her own son had been sleeping upstairs. And now there was no upstairs.

"Pacey!" She called trying to orb him to her.

She kept calling out for him as she made her way through the debris. She tripped over something and landed hard on her stomach. As soon as she could sit up straight she saw what she'd tripped over. It was the Book of Shadows and it was completely intact not even singed. Paige sat on the floor and rocked back and forth crying and holding the book. Her sisters were dead. Her baby was too. One of her nephews was missing and the other seriously injured and on top of that the neighbors were staring in through the big hole in the house.

She had lost almost everything. She heard someone calling out to her she looked up with bleary eyes at Lieutenant Darryl Morris.

"What happened?" Darryl asked kneeling down and touching her shoulder.

"Demon with a bomb." she whispered.

Darryl flinched at the word after all the years that had passed since that incident he had with the Cleaners he was still wary about demons and magic. Paramedics were making their way inside.

"Were you the only one home when this happened?" he asked.

Paige had a feeling he knew before she even told him.

"We were all home." she whispered as she started to cry once more.

"Oh God. Where are the boys?" Darryl asked looking around the room.

"We got a pulse," one of the paramedics proclaimed.

Paige turned to see them load Wyatt into stretcher. She turned her attention back to Darryl.

"I can't find Chris. And Pacey, Pacey was upstairs asleep," she sobbed.

"What in the hell happened in here?" Paige looked up to see her sister;s fiance making his way into the house.

Her own boyfriend Kyle Brody followed holding their one and a half year old son Pacey.

"Pacey!" Paige called and setting down the Book on her lap.

She was about to run over and get Pacey when she realized she had orbed him to her.

She was so happy he was alright, she didn't care if she exposed her magic.

"Phoebe, Phoebe!" Jason called stomping through the debris.

Paige clutched her son and tried not to cry. Paramedics were swarming around her.

"I want to ride to the hospital with Wyatt," she told Darryl.

"You probably need to get checked out yourself," Darryl told her.

Kyle who had been standing in the doorway surveying the damage came over to help her up.

"Do you want me to take Pacey up there?" he asked looking upward.

"No. I want you to take the Book. And look after Jason," Paige said handing Kyle the Book.

"Miss? The ambulance that took the little boy has already left for the hospital," A paramedic said.

"I'll take her." Darryl offered.

"We need to look you over too," the paramedic said.

"I'm fine just a couple of bruises," Paige said quickly more worried about her nephews than she was for herself.

"Phoebe!" Jason called again coming from what used to be the kitchen. He stomped over to where they were standing.

"Where is Phoebe?" Jason asked sounding desperate.

Paige cried harder and held Pacey tighter.

"Where is she?" Jason demanded.

She could hear the tears in his voice.

"She's gone Jason," Paige said.

"No you're _lying_," Jason accused.

"You need to calm down," Darryl said.

"I will not calm down until she admits the truth," Jason said shaking Paige by the shoulders hard enough to get her to scream and Pacey to start wailing.

Kyle pried Jason away from Paige and Pacey and it took Darryl to pry Kyle off of Jason for shaking his baby boy and his mother.

Her heart broke all over again for Jason. She knew Phoebe was his everything. But her sadness was cut short for a second.

"I am telling the truth look around Jason. A bomb went off. Piper's dead too and Leo. And I don't even know where Chris is. How do you think I feel I've lost my family? And now I'm gonna have to tell Wyatt that his Mommy and Daddy didn't make it. Do you know how hard that is going to be?" Paige asked shouting over Darryl's shoulder.

"This can't be happening," Jason said as he sank to his knees.

"It shouldn't but it is," Paige said firmly her voice had finally stopped shaking.

She had found an inner strength she didn't know she possessed. She had to be strong right now. She had to be strong for Wyatt and Chris and Pacey.

She knew it was all coming down on her she had to find Chris and she had to take care of those boys and keep them safe. She owed that much to Piper and Leo. She knew Kyle would help and so would her friends from Magic School and so would Shelia and Darryl.

* * *

Half an hour later Paige was standing outside of Wyatt's hospital room. He still hadn't woke up yet, and Kyle hadn't got a chance to get in and heal him. She had just come back from Magic School she had tried every spell she knew to get Chris back and none of them worked, they actually said he didn't exist on this plane or the spiritual plane.

That had never happened before. She knew Chris was a very powerful child. He could be blocking her somehow, but he didn't have as firm a grip on the craft as Wyatt had when he was that age.

Kyle had tried sensing him as well and came up with the same results. They searched the School. The park. The underworld and there was no sign of Chris. They did manage to kill a bunch of demons though. It was good for anger management.

She had talked to the doctor about Wyatt's concussion. He would wake up in a few hours but he probably wouldn't be able to remember what happened. Paige didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

Orange County, California 2009

Ryan Attwood watched as the door to the Cohen home slammed.

"Well that went great," Ryan said dryly.

"Okay so things didn't go the way I planned," Seth Cohen said, "But hey brightside, you get to use that deadpan humor that I find so attractive."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "We should have told them about us a long time ago. They shouldn't have to have caught us in the act."

Seth shrugged, "It never came up I guess."

Ryan gave him a look and followed him over to Range Rover.

"What in the hell was I supposed to say? Hey Mom hey Dad Ryan and me have been doing it like bunnies since we were sixteen, and we're really in love," Seth said being his usual sarcastic self again.

Ryan was forced to give his patented are you crazy look.

"It would have been the courteous thing to do. I've been after you to tell them for four and a half years!" Ryan exclaimed.

"So I was scared okay!" Seth said trailing his finger along the hood of the Range Rover shyly.

"I didn't want _this_ to happen I didn't want them to walk in us," Seth said.

"I know I was afraid this would happen. I don't want you to lose your family over me," Ryan said lowering his head in shame.

"Ryan, baby I would give up anything just to be with you," Seth said. Ryan looked up to see that Seth had crossed the small space between them.

"You would give up your family for me?" Ryan asked.

"I'd give up my life for you." Seth said leaning in to peck Ryan's lips quickly, "Besides it's not like we lost them, we went outside for some air because it's more awkward in there than it's ever been. They are very accepting people, in a few days things will go back to being considerably less awkward but still awkward like always."

Ryann kissed him again, and prepared to deepen it, but a jingling sound made the two jump apart and observe the bright blue lights appeared and a boy no more than four materialized on the grass not five feet in front of them.

"Seth…" Ryan whispered.

"I'm right there with ya dude..." Seth said.

Ryan was extremely freaked out and very concerned about the safety of the child. He ran over to check on the boy.

"He's breathing, he's just unconscious," Ryan reported.

"Where do you think he came from?" Seth asked kneeling down next to Ryan.

"I honestly don't know," Ryan said brushing some of the boys brown hair off of his forehead.

Seth knew Ryan was thinking about the child he would have had with Teresa if she hadn't lied and then ran off to Mexico only to be killed about three years back.

"I'm thinking Krypton," Seth said jokingly.

Ryan wanted to shoot Seth a glare but he couldn't take his eyes off the little boy, his own son with Teresa would be about his age. The boy looked so peaceful and so innocent; Ryan wanted to keep him that way forever.

"They would never let us keep him," Ryan whispered.

"Who wouldn't?" Seth asked confused.

"The state his parents." Ryan explained.

"Okay one: How do we even know he has parents? Secondly, people a lot less qualified than us become parents everyday. And third you'd make a really great dad," Seth said in a rush.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah you'd be a total DILF," Seth said.

Ryan rolled his eyes", "What does that even mean?"

"A dad I'd like to fu-"

"I think I got it," Ryan said.

"The question is do you want to keep him," Seth said.

"I do," Ryan said.

Every day it had been eating him up inside since he found out Teresa didn't lose their baby. He wanted more than anything to take care of that little boy.

"Alright then. Come on Ryan. I got a plan," Seth said.

Ryan scooped the little boy up in his arms and followed Seth back to the house.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Getting us some help. We can't exactly take him to the hospital and tackle the judicial system on our own, my dad is a great lawyer and my mom is like super mom. She knows what to do for a concussion as many times I knocked myself out growing up," Seth said.

Seth knocked on the door and it opened to reveal his parents, Sandy and Kirsten Cohen.

"We need to talk," Seth said in his most serious tone of voice.

Seth pushed past his confused parentsand Ryan stood there in awe of his boyfriend.

"You might want to sit down for this," Seth said.

Kirsten and Sandy moved aside to let Ryan in.

* * *

San Francisco CA

Paige Matthews was pacing Darryl's office.

"I don't see how an Amber Alert can help. Whatever has happened to Chris is magical," Paige said putting special emphasis on the word magical.

"Did you try magic to get him back?" Darryl asked.

"Well duh, I've tried scrying; every spell that could possibly help and I got nothing. Everything says he doesn't exist," Paige said.

"Kyle is checking with the Elders as we speak, he's going to let Pacey stay up there for awhile," Paige said.

"We should still try the Amber Alert, Chris could be out there somewhere," Darryl said.

"Darryl I don't want more people getting involved in this, it's already all over the news and I don't want to get exposed," Paige said.

"Fine," Darryl said, "Do you want to see the coroners report?"

"I would rather not; Kyle can look at when he gets here," Paige said.

"It's a mess, nothing is left,"Darryl explained, "Chris could have very well been in the expliosion and we can't tell from the ruins."

Paige fought the urge to heave.

"I _saw_ him orb out," Paige said.

"He must be magically blocking me somehow," Paige said mostly to herself brow frowned in concertration.

"He could be anywhere, he's never orbed before," she explained.

Kyle orbed into the room.

"What do they know?" Paige asked.

"Nothing they can't sense him either," Kyle said.

"When Wyatt gets released tomorrow, we'll try a blood to blood spell," Paige said.

"How did he take the news?" Kyle asked.

"He flipped out he kept asking for Chris, he seems to understand what happened to Piper and Leo," Paige said biting back a sob.

She was not going to cry she had to be strong.

Kyle put his arms around her, "I know you're trying to be strong Paige but I'm here for you and I will always be."

Paige made a cooing sound and smiled through her tears, she really did have a sweet boyfriend.

She didn't even have to look to know Darryl was averting his eyes.

"So what time is Wyatt getting released tomorrow?" Kyle asked.

"After lunch after the attending physician looks him over he should be good to go," Paige explained.

"Okay it's midnight now, and I think you should go to Magic School and try to sleep," Kyle said.

"Kyle I can't sleep I have to try to find Chris," Paige said.

"You need to get some rest. And have something to eat, I practically had to force feed you that ham and cheese sandwich for lunch," Kyle said.

Paige rolled her eyes and huffed, "I don't have time I have to call the insurance people back. And I have to go down to the Underworld I have a meeting with some Grimlocks in an hour–"

"You are _not_ going to the Underworld to meet with Grimlocks," Kyle said firmly.

"I-" Paige tried to protest.

"You _are _going to Magic School and you're going to take a good hot bath and go to sleep," Kyle said.

"But," Paige started.

"No buts we're going now, Darryl we'll talk to you later," Kyle said orbing them away.


	4. Anything for family

**Title**: Welcome to the Fallout

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Fandom**: Charmed

**Rating**: violence, character death, and slash

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not claim to...no infringement is intended.**

**Summary**: An attack at the Manor leaves Piper, Phoebe and Leo dead, Chris is lost and Paige is left alone to raise five year old Wyatt.

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated this in forever, please forgive me. I've been blocked to say the least on this fic. So thanks for the totally generous reviews from the previous chapters, and if you feel like it review this one. It would be greatly appreciated. Might make me rush to update. Leave any suggestions, criticism and praise (yay). **

Chapter 4 Anything for Family

Orange County California, 2009

"Kids just don't fall out of the sky Seth," Kirsten Cohen tried to reason.

But her son wasn't the type of guy who listened to reason, Seth always got what he wanted no getting around that. And this time apparently he and his boyfriend wanted a kid.

"This one did," Seth said.

"Seth," Sandy said exasperated.

"Dad, I know what I saw," Seth said looking over to where Ryan was sitting with the boy on his lap on the couch, "and Ryan saw it too."

"I'm not saying the kid didn't appear like you said he did. I want to know why you are so adamant about keeping him?"

Seth didn't know how to answer that question. Fortunately, Ryan did,"I missed out a lot of family stuff growing up. Truthfully, I never knew real families existed until I came here. Despite all the drama and the crazy situations we all seem to get ourselves into we're still there for one another."

"And I lost even more when Teresa lied to me about my son, and to find out what really happened. I wanted to make that work even if it meant denying who I am and choosing a life with a woman when I didn't want to be with her," Ryan finished.

Seth took his boyfriend's hand, he knew that it had literally killed Ryan when Teresa said she had miscarried. Seth hated the fact that Ryan had lost his child, but he was happy Ryan came back to him.

Seth knew they could always adopt, but there was something special about this boy there was a reason they found him. For a long time Seth didn't believe in destiny or any of that other stuff. True, he loved a good comic book or a movie where good triumphs over evil and the hero always saves the day.

But the days he spent pining over Summer and sometimes Luke, in world we he couldn't have either one of them it was hard to believe in anything. Until his father brought home a hot juvenile delinquent from Chino.

Seth had been shocked to find that Ryan treated him like an equal, more than an equal, Ryan practically worshiped him. He made Seth feel like he was worth something. And for loving him so much Seth was willing to give him anything.

But the one thing he knew Ryan wanted, Seth just wasn't able to give. He would have done it if he could gave Ryan a son. But it just didn't work like that. Try as they might it wasn't going to happen, that's why Seth _had_ to make this work.

Ryan was growing more attached to the little boy as the seconds ticked by, and if he couldn't convince his parents they wanted the boy and they could take care of him. How could he convince family court of that or whoever they had to go through to get the boy.

"I need to do this," Ryan said pleadingly.

"What if the boy has a family already?" Kirsten asked.

"If he knows who they are and where they are we'll take him to them. If not we're going to pass him off as the Ryan's son with Teresa," Seth revealed getting shocked looks from everyone in the room except the boy who was still unconscious.

"Don't give me that look Dad," Seth said.

"We can make this work, we'll see what he knows when he wakes up and then we'll go from there," Seth said.

"Seth," Kirsten started.

"For once trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"I know how much you both want this," Sandy said.

"Do you?" Seth asked.

"Yes, but I think you two are going about this all wrong, you guys are college juniors you should be worrying about exams and studying and parties not having to look after a three year old. The boy must have a family out there somewhere," Sandy said.

"We want this; we are still going to finish college. I'm going be a graphic designer," Seth explained, "and Ry is going to live his dream too."

"Seth," His mother started.

"No. No more arguments about why we shouldn't," Seth said firmly.

"Seth," Ryan said.

"Are you going to tell me we need to think things through too? That we aren't ready?" Seth asked.

"No actually, I was going to tell you that the kid is waking up and that I hope you got your act together 'cause it's go time," Ryan said.

"Oh," Seth said flushing more than a little embarrassed that he'd totally went off on Ryan like that.

Ryan didn't seem to mind.

"Hey buddy," He said leaning over the boy.

"My head hurts," the boy whispered sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"You took quite a fall there little man," Seth said.

"I'll go get some ice," Kirsten said walking into kitchen.

"Ice?" the boy asked.

And in a shower or bright blue lights an ice pack appeared in the boy's other hand.

Seth smirked and looked at Ryan.

"Whoa," Sandy said.

"What happened to the ice pack I had in the freezer?" Kirsten asked coming back into the room.

"I think he found it," Sandy said.

"What?" Kirsten asked.

"Can you tell me your name little buddy?" Ryan asked.

The boy looked up at him expectantly thick dark lashes framing the most curious green eyes he had ever seen.

"I don' we-member. I don' we-member nothin,'" The boy said looking like he was about the cry.

"Don't cry, I know your name little man," Seth said.

Ryan, Sandy, and Kirsten looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're name is Cameron Christopher Cohen-Atwood, and that is your daddy," Seth said pointing at Ryan.

The boy blinked back tears, "Where's my mommy?"

"You don't have a mommy, see you have two daddies, we have a very special family," Seth explained.

"You my otha daddy?"

Seth nodded.

"And these are my parents, your Papaw Sandy and your Nana Ke Ke," Seth said proudly.

"I wive here?"

"No you live with us, this is Pawpaw and Nana's place," Ryan said.

"I'm scared, I don' we-member nothin'," he sobbed.

"Cameron, its okay." Ryan said picking the boy up and holding him close.

"Everything is gonna be just fine," Ryan said.

The boy now dubbed Cameron wrapped his arms tightly around Ryan's neck.

Seth smiled, he could do this. He could give Ryan the family he so desperately wanted.

Even Seth's parents looked a little less apprehensive and more accepting. They had taken all of this much better than they could have. He should have told them about him and Ryan a long time ago. They wouldn't have freaked out they loved both him and Ryan and wanted to see them happy. They would do anything for their family.

* * *

Magic School 2009

Paige had cleaned herself up and she and was napping with Pacey. More like Pacey was napping a she was watching him.

Kyle was at the hospital with Wyatt. Jason hadn't long been admitted to the hospital himself.

Paige felt horrible for her would be brother and law. He was taking it harder than anyone. Kyle was keeping an eye on him as well making sure he didn't hurt himself. Paige doubted he could do that under heavy sedation. But Jason was grieving so hard, he might have found anyway to be with Phoebe.

Paige missed her sisters like crazy, it hurt so much. But she wouldn't let herself grieve, not until she'd found Chris and made sure Wyatt was okay.

Things weren't gonna be easy, she didn't have the love and support of the whole team anymore. She was going to have to go it alone. Sure Kyle was there, but there was a lot riding on her though, she had to find Chris somehow. The future depended on the new Power Of Three, and she had to protect them.

She achieved a new found respect for Grams. She had a hard job not only having to raise the Charmed Ones but keep them safe from all the demons that might have come after them while keeping their Wiccan heritage a secret.

It would certainly be a daunting task, but she could do it. She would do anything for her family.


	5. Working it out

**Title**: Welcome to the Fallout

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Fandom**: Charmed

**Rating**: violence, character death, and slash

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not claim to...no infringement is intended.**

**Summary**: An attack at the Manor leaves Piper, Phoebe and Leo dead, Chris is lost and Paige is left alone to raise five year old Wyatt.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I want to get more work done on my stories, sorry to have kept you all waiting. Yeah I know I'm a slacker. **

Chapter 5

San Francisco California, Two weeks later

It had been over two weeks since Chris disappeared nearly two weeks since Wyatt had been realized from the hospital. Paige was doing her best with the two boys in her care. And Wyatt had improved. She still had to take him the shrink twice a week.

They had tried every spell in the book to find Chris and even some not in the book but they hadn't come up with anything. They were all staying in Jason's condo. He was still grieving to hard to be left alone.

Between taking care of Pacey and Wyatt and looking after Jason Paige barely had time for anything. Kyle had been helping her with Magic School. She had back to back meetings with Piper's and Phoebe's lawyers and she was going to have to drop Wyatt and Pacey off at Shelia and Darryl's place.

She put extra diapers in Pacey's bag and dug Wyatt's little hand held gaming system out of the couch cushions.

Her life had become less about Magic and more about being a mommy, she was grateful for that, that she wouldn't have to search for fulfillment outside of her Wiccan duties. But she wasn't able to spend nearly as much time with Kyle as she'd like too. They were always so busy.

"Wyatt are you ready to go?" Paige called.

Wyatt came bounding out of the room he shared with Pacey.

"Yes," He said timidly, blonde hair falling into his face.

"Did you tie your shoes?" She asked.

He nodded, "All by myself."

"Good deal, I found your game," Paige said holding the toy out to him.

Normally, Wyatt would have been happy about this. He loved playing video games. But it seemed without Chris there asking him questions and cheering him on, it wasn't so much fun for him anymore.

"Wyatt, we are gonna get through this. I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad and Chris. But we have a whole lot ahead of us. They wouldn't want us to miss out on anything," Paige said.

Wyatt nodded trying to blink back tears, "I miss him."

Paige pulled Wyatt into a hug, he seemed to understand what happened to his parents and to Phoebe. Neither of them understood what happened to Chris. It was like he didn't exist although he wasn't dead.

They had summoned Grams and she had told them as much. Paige didn't let Darryl put out that missing persons report, if Chris wasn't going to be found magically she doubted some private detective could find him.

It hurt her more than anything to lose him again having him disappear without a trace right before her eyes. She remembered those last few moments at the Manor, it seemed like Chris knew the demon had a bomb.

He had told them to get out, but she hadn't listened. She choked back her own tears, she had to be strong. She had the rest of her life to grieve; she had to be strong right now.

"Is Uncle Jason going too?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, for the reading of your Aunt Phoebe's will,"

"Oh," Wyatt said.

"So that's why you are going to over to Aunt Shelia and Uncle Darryl's to play with Little Darryl and Mikey," She told him.

"Mikey's nine and he's no fun." Wyatt pouted.

"You have a great time playing with Mikey," Paige reminded him.

"Well not as much fun as…" He let the sentence trail off.

"I know sweetie but you can still play with Little Darryl," Paige said.

"We gotta go in a few minutes," Paige said.

"Jason! Do you have Pacey?"

"Yeah, we're coming. Your kid just puked massive amounts of projectile whatever it was that you just fed him all over my tie so we have to change," Jason hollered.

"Okay, I'm gonna go down to the car I've got the diaper bag and Wyatt," Paige hollered from the living room

"Okay," Jason called out.

"I think Pacey makes Uncle Jason feel better," Wyatt said.

"I know, I hardly get to see my kid anymore. He always wants his Unkie," Paige said rolling her eyes they went out the door and over to the elevator.

"I wanna press the buttons Auntie Paige," Wyatt said.

"Alright. Do you know which numbers to press?" She asked.

"I'm not ' posed to press numbers we're going to the parking garage," Wyatt said dryly.

Paige sighed, he was only five and he had mastered the art of dry sarcastic humor.

Paige put Wyatt in his safety seat, cranked up Jason's BMW and waited for them to come down. After few minutes Jason came out to the car with Pacey.

"It's about time," Paige joked as Jason strapped Pacey into his car seat.

"It took forever to find my other tie that goes with this shirt," Jason said.

He had taken time and chosen his suit carefully it was the first time Paige had seem him in anything other than sweat pants lately. They dropped Pacey and Wyatt off at Darryl and Shelia's and then they went to the meeting with the attorneys.

"Ms. Matthews, Mr. Dean have a seat," The attorney clad in grey had told them.

Half an hour later, they walked out of the office.

"I can't believe we are going to have enough to rebuild the Manor and help put the boys through school," Paige remarked.

It was the best thing she he had heard in a long time.

"Fortunately, Piper was prepared for anything," Jason said, "What I can't get over is Phoebe left me her share of the Manor. I guess I'm gonna have to sell it back to you."

"Phoebe wanted you to have that," Paige told him.

Jason gave her grim smile and pressed the button on the elevator.

Paige could tell he was close to breaking down, "Jason, it's okay if you miss her. I miss her too and Piper and Leo and Chris."

"She was the one you know, I don't think I could ever–" Jason said.

"I know, don't count yourself out just yet. Besides, you'll always have me and the boys. Speaking of the boys I'm surprised Pacey hasn't orbed himself over here by now," Paige said.

* * *

Orange County California, Two weeks later

In the two weeks that Cameron had been in their lives both Seth and Ryan had been happy deliriously happy.

Kirsten and Sandy slipped in to their roles as Nana Ke Ke and Papaw Sandy effortlessly. They had fallen in love with the boy just as Seth and Ryan did.

They were all in den Seth was explaining to Cameron the fine art of Saturday morning cartoons. Ryan thought they looked so cute in their matching Superman pajamas.

He sipped his coffee and pretended to nonchalantly read the paper watching Seth and Cameron interact over the top of it. Seth had a way with Cameron. He could make him laugh so hard. Ryan couldn't help but smile when he thought of his new little family. His happiness was put on hold when Julie Cooper-Nichol-Cooper swept into the room with Marissa in behind her.

Seth stopped tickling Cameron and he looked up into Julie's cold blue eyes.

"_Who_ let _you_ keep their kid?" Julie asked.

"Uh… he's my son," Ryan told her.

"What?" both Julie and Marissa shouted loud enough to bring Sandy and Kirsten in from the other room.

"Why do you come into the kitchen and I'll explain over coffee," Kirsten suggested.

"That's a good idea, Seth we wouldn't want you and Cameron to miss X men Evolution," Sandy said.

"We wouldn't wanna miss this would we Cam?"

"No way!"

Ryan shook his head and went into the kitchen, leaving his boys to their cartoons.

When Ryan walked into the kitchen Kirsten was already explaining.

"Ryan and Seth hired a PI to find him a while back and Cameron has been living with them for a about six months," Kirsten was telling Julie and Marissa.

Both of the Cooper women were wearing identical looks of shock.

"And you and Seth are together?" Marissa asked him.

"We've always been together," Ryan shrugged, it was no apology just an explanation.

"Even when we were together?" Marissa asked.

"Sometimes," Ryan couldn't meet her eyes.

"I can't believe this. Who else knows? Does Summer know?" Marissa demanded leaning across the counter.

"Yeah," Ryan admitted.

"Who else knew?" Kirsten demanded this time.

Ryan blushed.

"Captain Oats, Princess Sparkly, Summer, Zach, Lindsay, and Marissa's dad," Ryan named off Seth and Summer's toy horses, Marissa ex-boyfriend an acquaintance and Mr. Cooper.

"I can't believe you told those damned toy horses before telling us," Sandy said.

"I wanted to Seth was afraid to," Ryan said.

"Oh put that lip in. Save the pout for your boyfriend," Marissa said jokingly.

She took the news much better than Ryan had thought.

Julie laughed, "It explains a lot actually. I would often see Seth sneaking over to the pool house at night when we lived next door."

"It really does, oh God now my brain hurts." Kirsten said rubbing her temples.

"You guys weren't all that covert with the loving, if we'd been more observant which thankfully we weren't we would have saw much more that we did that one time," Sandy said.

"Summer figured them out for crying out loud, how is she by the way?" Marissa asked.

"She's great, she loves fashion design. They have a show coming up a few weeks, she loves nothing more pretty clothes and bossing people around," Ryan said.

"Smart girl," Julie remarked.

"She still seeing Michael?"

Ryan nodded.

"She should be here in a few," Ryan said.

Cameron chose to come running into the kitchen at that moment with Seth following him.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Oh that's Marissa and her mom your ex- great granny–" Seth started Julie held up a hand to silence him.

"Just call me Julie; I'm not all that much older than your daddies or you for that matter."

Kirsten rolled her eyes.

Cameron laughed, "Nana Ke Ke funny."

"I assume either a commercial or a rerun brought you to in here," Ryan said with smile.

"It was a Cocoa Puff's commercial, we need to eat cereal and we need to eat it now," Seth said.

"Now!" Cameron said.

"One step ahead of you guys," Sandy said pouring milk into the two bowls of waiting Capt'n Crunch.

"Why does a Cocoa Puffs commercial make you want Capt'n Crunch?" Marissa asked.

"Tell her Cam," Seth said.

"Me and the Cap'n go back like Cadillac's." Cameron said.

"Daddy what's a Cadillac?" Cameron asked Ryan.

"It's a type of car," Ryan said.

"Oh,"

"You carry the spoons and I'll get the bowls what do you say about that?" Seth asked Cameron.

"Okay," Cameron said taking the spoons from Seth.

The two started back into the living room.

"Now you have two of them on your hands Ryan, good luck," Marissa said.

"Yeah I know," Ryan said.

He was going to love every minute of his long and silly life with Seth and Cameron.

The sliding glass door opened and Summer stepped in.

"Hey Sum," Marissa said.

"Coop? I didn't know you were back from the Peace Corps," Summer said rushing forward to hug her friend.

"Yeah. I gotta a little break," Marissa said hugging Summer.

"Hey Summer," Kirsten said brightly.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," Sandy said.

"Summer you know if you need any extra models for your fashion show, give me a call," Julie said.

"Hello to you too Mrs. Cooper," Summer said.

"What's up Chino," Summer said.

"Nothing," was Ryan's response.

"Is my cute little nephew in there?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Yes and I assume you went out and bought half of Toys R Us for him again," Ryan said dryly.

"Well, some of that stuff is for Seth, you know how he likes those Star Wars dolls the little action thingies," Summer explained.

"Yes, I know," Ryan said.

"Well, Marissa and I just stopped by to say hello. We have to meet Jimmy for brunch," Julie said.

"I'll see you guys before I get back on the boat. Tell Cameron I said bye," Marissa said following her mother to the door.

Once they were gone.

Summer let out a frustrated sigh, "You didn't tell them everything did you?"

"No," Ryan said.

"Good. I cleaned up your place and got his room all set up, I bought him the cutest little race car bed, and–" Summer stopped when she saw how Ryan was looking at her.

"Right you don't wanna hear about my decorating?Well, I had Michael do some digging, there are no missing children that fit Cameron's description. He's forging medical records as we speak." Summer said.

"I don't think this is the right way to go about this, but if this is what you boys want," Kirsten said with a sigh.

"Ha ha! You two finally got caught," Summer snickered.

Ryan turned red, "Can we not get into this again."

Summer laughed, "I just tease you about it later, I'm gonna go see Cameron and Seth."


	6. Falling apart and Coming togther

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 6

San Francisco 2010

A year had slowly passed and Paige and her boys were back living in the Manor. Pacey was two and half now and Wyatt was nearly seven. Life had been moving forward since that horrible day at the Manor.

Wyatt was doing well in Magic School. And Jason was back working with his companies. Kyle, however was a full time Whitelighter and she rarely saw her fiancé anymore.

The last year had taken such a toll on their relationship, they were both working so hard to maintain some semblance of normalcy and thus sacrificing their own intimacy.

The Manor was even more beautiful than it had been before the bombing. It still looked the same on the outside. But the rooms were much more spacious and the bathrooms were nicer and larger. Antique lighting fixtures hung from the ceiling the same as before only more expensive.

Jason had made it his business to restore the Manor to its former glory and even make it even more majestic. And he succeeded. He resided where Phoebe's room once was. Paige still had the same room as before, except it was much bigger and much more empty without Kyle.

Pacey and Wyatt shared a room. But she knew that when Wyatt got older he was going to want his own room. She would just have to deal with it when the time came.

A whole year had passed and there was still no word on Chris. She was out of leads she had tried every spell she knew. Wyatt hadn't had anymore episodes. But Paige knew he missed Chris even more than his parents.

It hurt so much not be able to do anything. But Paige just pushed her grief below the surface, and went on with her daily life. She had this strange feeling that one day she'd see Chris again.

Though she'd dare not say it and admit to anyone that she still clung to that one piece of hope. She didn't want it jinx it either. Maybe this was just destiny. She didn't know, but she knew she had to quit crying and get ready to go out with Kyle.

He had been so distant lately, she wondered if there was somebody else.

A knock at her door drew her from her pitiful reverie. Still clad in only a red camisole and matching underwear she flung open her door, figuring it was Kyle.

Instead it was just Jason. He looked like he had been crying too.

"Are you okay I thought I heard you crying." He said.

She sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes but he had already seen her tears, "I'm fine Jason really,"

"Paige, I know you're going through a lot." Jason told her.

"I just feel so guilty." Paige said finally breaking down.

Jason pulled her into his arms, not caring if her makeup smudged his seven hundred dollar shirt.

"You didn't do anything wrong Paige. You had to survive for Wyatt and Pacey and for me." Jason whispered into her hair.

She heard the jingle of orbs and she just knew Kyle had orbed into the room at exactly the wrong moment.

* * *

Los Angeles California

"Play group? Ryan I don't know about this. Cameron is a really special kid we can't just put him in with all the regular kids and risk anyone finding out that he's different," Seth said.

"Cameron is a smart boy. We've got to start off somewhere, he's almost five. It's high time he go to school," Ryan said.

"But–"

"We will handle it, Cameron knows how to be careful with his abilities."

"Has he floated any stuff lately or made those swirly lights zap him anything over to him lately?" Seth asked.

"Nope, although some times I catch him spinning that stuffed Spiderman around in mid air before he goes to bed." Ryan said.

"Well, I guess that's okay. He has gifts we can't tell him not to use them ever." Seth said.

"We've got to get ready for him to grow up. Because he's going to whether we like it or not." Ryan said.

"I know, I know. But I just can't help but worry. He has a lot of power some of which we've never seen and with great power comes an even greater responsibility." Seth said.

Ryan rolled his eyes, leave it to Seth to quote the first Spiderman movie when talking about their son's powers.

"He's not one of those heroes in the comics you and Zack do, he's our son. We have to do what's best for him and he needs to be around kids his age." Ryan said.

"Alright, play group it is. But I'm not gonna be able to take off for it tomorrow we've got a press release–"

"I'll put Mom and Dad on it." Ryan smiled at the thought of Kirsten and Sandy at a play group with Cameron. Both of them nervous wrecks.

"I think that will be just fine." Ryan could hear Seth smirk though he couldn't really see it in the dark.

"And we'll go with Summer to the one on Tuesday." Ryan said.

"That is gonna be some funny stuff. Every since Jordan was born she's been obsessing about schools for her. The kid's not even out of diapers yet and she's trying to get her into Harvard." Seth said.

Ryan had to laugh at that. Summer had found out she was pregnant last winter, and she had given birth in the spring. Her daughter Jordan was only four months old.

And Jordan's birth seemed to coincide with Michael leaving her and her moving in with them. It hadn't been an easy time for any of them but their non traditional family was making things work the best they could and that was all they could hope for.

They all helped each other. And Ryan had loved seeing the look on Marissa's face when she had returned from the Peace Corps this year to find Summer a designer divorcee with a baby.

"Ryan…" Seth voice drew Ryan away from his thoughts.

"Yeah,"

"You know, I don't have to be at work until eight and you don't have be at the restaurant until nine." Seth said.

Ryan smiled and pulled Seth closer, "We could do what we used to do in the pool house when we were seventeen." Seth said.

* * *

San Francisco, California

"Kyle," Paige said following Kyle down the stairs of the Manor.

"Would you just talk to me please." She asked.

"There's nothing for me to say," Kyle said.

"Well, I have something to say."

"I already know what you're going to say Paige."

"Well, even if you do could you please hear me out?" Paige asked.

"I am done listening and trying and working so hard at something that was doomed before we even started out." Kyle said.

Tears blurred Paige's vision but she could see well enough that she didn't even know the man in front of her anymore.

"You don't mean that." She whispered more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I never say anything I don't mean." Kyle said.

He sounded just as miserable as she felt.

"What you saw yesterday wasn't anything more than two grieving people mourning the loss of their family." Paige said.

"It didn't seem that way to me Paige. And I know it didn't feel that way to Jason." Kyle said.

Paige could have laughed, "How do you know how it felt for Jason? I don't care what it might have seemed like. But we're going through something it'll take us all some time to adjust."

"It's been a year Paige." Kyle said.

"And you've went all this time without really grieving, I've been begging you to take some time off and do that and remember them. But you won't and now all of a sudden you're crying on Jason's shoulders it doesn't add up."

"That's just the point. Jason was there for me just like I'm there for him." Paige said.

"Don't give me that, you know what it's like being a Whitelighter."

"Yeah I do. But I know how to be there for my family too. And for the record Jason and I are just friends; I can see how you could think that there was something else going on."

"How would I know that? I'm never here remember. How I am I supposed to know what's going on between the two of you?" Kyle demanded.

"I don't know here's a thought you could trust me and come home a little more often." She shot back.

"I don't need this. I really don't. This is slowly killing us Paige. We never see each other and me being suspicious boyfriend guy isn't helping. I think we need to cut our losses and let go." Kyle said.

"So this is it you're leaving me?" Paige asked.

"I wish I could stay but I can't. I have a calling and you do two maybe if things were different we could work out. But with everything that's happened it's too hard." Kyle said not meeting her eyes.

Paige refused to let the sobs she'd been holding in escape her throat. She calmly took off her engagement ring.

"I hope you leaving me doesn't mean you won't come see your son sometimes,"

"I would never abandon Pacey. We'll work something out but for now we both need some space." Kyle said.

"Alright here," she said handing him his ring.

"Paige… I wanted you to have that."

"You said it yourself there's no use holding on to something that you've already lost right?" she asked.

"I guess so." He stated still not taking back the ring.

"If you need me you know how to find me. I'll always love you." Kyle said orbing away.

Paige released the choked sob she'd been holding and chunked the ring across the room. She sat down on the bottom of the stairs and wept for what her family and what her life had become.

* * *

Los Angeles, California

"Okay Cohen, that was the lamest joke in history." Summer said repositioning Jordan who was sleeping on her shoulder.

They were on a sunny play ground, with twenty other parents while the ten children played.

"I have to agree." Ryan said.

"The coordinator dug it." Seth said.

"She is a blonde." Summer pointed out.

"And?" Ryan asked.

"Oh get over yourself Chino. You might have blonde roots but you most certainly don't act like some ditzy Ken doll." Summer said.

"Anyway," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"How do you think he's doing?" Seth asked nervously.

"He's fine. He's having fun in the sandbox and he's making friends with that little girl with the pigtails. I'm guessing he's gonna have a little girlfriend soon." Summer said.

"Cameron is gonna be a little such aheartbreaker." Seth said.

"Yeah. That's why he's gonna stay away from Jordy when he's sixteen. She'll be twelve and she'll have my good looks and we all know how that'll end up." Summer said glaring at Seth.

"Puleeze." Seth said.

"You two can argue later some of the other parents are coming over." Ryan said through the nervous smile plastered all over his face.

"Hi you must be Cameron's parents." The redheaded woman said to Summer and Ryan.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I'm just the aunt these are Cameron's parents." Summer said.

The woman with the redhead smiled shyly and took her hand, "My name is Kennedy. And this is my wife Willow. It's a relief to see some nontraditional families here today."

"I'm Ryan. And this is Seth. And you've met Summer." Ryan said.

"Hello," Willow said.

"Is that your girl?" Seth asked pointing to the little girl playing with Seth.

"Yep that's our Hannah." Willow said.

"She's so cute." Ryan said.

"Thank you. Cameron is a handsome little thing." Kennedy said.

"Well, he takes after his Daddy that way." Seth said putting an arm around Ryan.

"Aww." Willow said.

"We were having a sort of dinner party tomorrow night with some other gay and lesbian couples who have children that are already in school. They are gonna give us a few pointers about that and how to keep our kids safe. Would you be interested in coming?" Willow asked.

"We'd love to, but I'd have to check my schedule. I own a tavern and it gets hectic there but I'm sure I can make something work." Ryan said.

"Alright, here's my card. Just give me a call sometime tomorrow and let me know if you can make it. It was nice meeting you all." Willow said.

Ryan took the card and Seth read over his shoulder.

"See you later," Seth said.

"There you go mingling with the other parents. That means all the worrying you did the other night was for nothing." Summer said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"You guys were tossing and turning most of the night the other night."

Seth blushed brilliantly.

"Oh gross, you two were getting freaky and here I was thinking you guys were nervous. Poor naïve me." Summer said.

Ryan laughed.

"Guys I think we have other problems than the semi sound proof walls we _thought_ we had." Seth said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Oh it's just that your son and his new playmate have decided that the sand isn't so much fun in the box it's more fun to float." Summer said.

"We are in so much trouble." Seth said as the three of them rushed forward past gawking parents and awestruck children.

Summer walked as quickly as she could in her new Donna Karen pumps.

The women they had spoken to before were at the sandbox already reprimanding their daughter like it was an everyday occurrence that their daughter floated sand in a box.

"Cameron Christopher Cohen-Attwood what do you think you are doing young man." Ryan said.

"Daddy, Hannah has powers too, we wanted see if we could pick up all the sand with out touching it." Cameron said.

Ryan was into total dad mode. Seth realized that Ryan was more concerned with whether Cameron learned a lesson from all this than the exposure of his powers.

"Okay," Willow said after straitening from bending down to talk to Hannah.

"I think it would be best that everyone forgot what happened here." She said in an authoritative tone.

Wisps of red smoke twirled around parents and children alike. All except for the eight at the sand box.

The parents seemed to all sigh at once and resume their conversations.

"Alright, it looks like we've all got some explaining to do." Willow said.

"How about we go back to our place it isn't far from here." Seth suggested.

"Okay." Willow bent down again and picked up Hannah who was quietly sobbing.

Five minutes later the group reconvened at Seth and Ryan's place.

"Well, I've got to start off by saying how did you make those people forget simply by telling them to? I can't get either one of these two to do a damn thing I say." Ryan said once Cameron and Hannah had run off to play.

"I'm a witch," Willow admitted.

"This is so not good." Summer said panicking and pacing causing Jordan to wake up and cry.

"Summer." Seth said taking Jordan from Summer and rocking her gently she stopped crying in seconds.

"My name is Willow Rosenberg. Hannah is my daughter." Willow stated.

"After all the stuff in Cleveland and finding out I was pregnant after I had aone night stand with my best friend, I figured I should leave the demon fighting business and come to LA to start a normal life."

"That would be really interesting if we knew what happened in _Cleveland_. Wait did you say demon fighting?" Seth babbled.

"Demons are real, vampires and all that other crap you were afraid of when you were a kid." Kennedy said.

"This can't be happening." Summer said.

Ryan sat down heavily on the couch his head in his hands.

"You guys aren't witches?" Willow asked.

"No," Seth said defiantly.

"I assumed because of Cameron and also male witches can conceive." Willow said.

"What?"

"You're son is a witch." Kennedy explained.

"Maybe more. He has a lot of power I can feel it." Willow said.

"She can sense power in beings." Kennedy explained.

"You a witch too?" Seth snarked.

"I'm a Vampire Slayer."

Seth's eyes went wide, "So you like slay vampires?"

"And demons." Kennedy said reaching into her jacket and producing a wooden stake.

"Do you actually believe these women?" Seth asked.

"You saw what she did at the park Seth." Summer said.

"She's gonna put a hex on us or something." Summer said stepping away from Willow.

"I am _not_ going to put hex on anyone." Willow said.

"Alright everyone just calm down." Ryan said.

He couldn't believe this; he just wanted Cameron to make nice normal friends. And now he was having a conversation about powers and demons and Cleveland with a witch and Vampire Slayer.

"You didn't know your son was a witch?" Willow asked.

"We always knew he was special. But I just thought he was telekinetic…" Ryan said.

"That's a common power among witches." Willow said.

"You don't actually believe her this is ludicrous." Seth said.

"Okay first of all you were the one who suggested Cam might be an alien." Ryan reminded him.

Seth blushed, "I like to think outside the box."

"Is this far enough out of the box for ya?" Willow asked looking at a vase on the coffee table and floating it into the air.

"Hey!" Summer shrieked.

"I have hard enough time getting Cameron not to float the antiques." Summer said.

"Alright." Willow lowered the vase back down on the table.

"I thought you said he'd stopped doing it!" Seth said.

"Sometimes he can't help it. Cut the kid some slack. He hasn't broken anything expensive in a while so we're good." Summer said.

Ryan glared at her she was really like the sister he'd never wanted but had gotten anyway and had grown to slowly tolerate.

"Believe me now?" Willow asked Seth who was now sitting on Ryan and still holding Jordan.

"Yeah so you're like a witch right? What else can you do?" he asked.

"I can do anything." Willow said.

Summer squinted at the redhead, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"I'm a good witch." Willow laughed.

"This isnot what I expected when I signed my kid up for play group." Ryan said.

"Me either," Kennedy sighed.


	7. School's Out

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Writing a story like this felt like such a gamble. I wasn't sure that anyone out there dug it but you all seem to like it fine so I've got about three to five chapters to go and then there's gonna be a sequel. I'm trying hard not to give away too much being a blabber type and all.**

San Francisco 2015

"Hurry up boys you're gonna be late." Paige called from the bottom of the stairs.

She was dressed in a light green summer dress and a matching sweater; she looked like a suburban mom (who would have thought)

Wyatt orbed in right in front of her a second later.

"It's the last day of school Aunt Paige I don't think they care if we're late." The twelve year old replied.

"Well, I thought you might want to get there early sign a few yearbooks before class." Paige said.

"Why do I have to go regular school anyway?" Wyatt asked.

"Because you need to know stuff like history and math. Life isn't all about magic you know." She told him.

"Plus it was something your mom would have wanted." She added.

"Alright, I guess school isn't_ so_ bad, I'm still going to summer classes at Magic School right?" he asked.

"I was thinking that maybe you should go to football camp," Paige said knowing how much her nephew liked football.

"Really?" Wyatt asked brightening at the mention of his favorite sport.

Paige nodded, "So maybe next year you'll be the starting quarterback of Baker Middle School."

"Thanks Aunt Paige." Wyatt said giving her a hug.

She smiled and hugged back. He was getting so big, he was lean and already taller then her. And he had already captured the hearts of a few of the girls in his class.

"You're welcome." She whispered.

Pacey came stomping down the stairs just as Wyatt pulled away and went in search of his lunch box.

"Mommy, is daddy gonna come get me after school?" Pacey asked.

"You bet you." Paige said.

Kyle had been diligent and faithful when it came to spending time with their seven year old despite their break up.

It still hurt to look into Pacey's innocent blue eyes, he was so much like his father.

"Go grab your lunch in the kitchen." She told him, before she got caught up in another reverie.

It had been five years but it still hurt to think of what had happened with Kyle but the pain was still fresh.

She sniffled and straightened her back refusing to cry, she was going to have a good day. Most of the kids from Magic School would be going home and soon the summer students would arrive. It would be less hectic and she would have a chance to kick back and spend some time with her boys.

One of which had yet to come down the stairs.

"Jason! Are you getting up? You know you have a meeting at eight." She called it was already seven fifty.

"I'm late!" Jason cried racing down the stairs.

Nothing had changed between the two of them they were still good friends still living at the Manor. The grief lessoned over the years and they had finally found their footing.

"I know." Paige said.

"Have you seen my briefcase?"

"Maybe you left it in your car?" Paige suggested.

"Maybe." Jason said, just as Wyatt walked out of the kitchen with the briefcase tucked under his arm as he sipped a glass of juice.

"Uncle Jason you left this on top of stove if anyone cooked around here I'm sure you would have found it last night." Wyatt said handing his uncle the briefcase.

"Thanks."

Wyatt did a mocking bow and returned to the kitchen.

"He is getting so tall." Jason remarked.

"Yeah he is. He doesn't look like he's twelve at all." Paige said.

"I know. I think it's time that Wyatt and I have the talk for real this time. He knows the facts of life and all that good stuff. I think maybe I should talk to him about girls in general." Jason said.

"That would be nice. Thank you so much for doing this for him. I don't know if he'd be comfortable with me giving him the talk." Paige said.

* * *

Los Angeles

Ryan knew that when he walked through the front door his home would be in chaos as it was every year for the past five years on skip day.

And it was because he didn't skip work and he wasn't around to supervise and tell them not to make a mess.

This year made the incident with the pudding seem like a drop in the bucket.

As soon as he stepped in he nearly tripped over an inflatable beach toy. And he discovered that the carpet was soaking wet.

This was the price he paid for allowing Summer, Seth, and to host their famous skip school day which was supposedly for the kids but was mostly for the three of them to get off work and goof off.

"What the–"

Ryan turned to see Willow right behind him with one foot in the round floatie.

"They are so in trouble," Ryan growled and Willow nodded in agreement.

They pressed forward their shoes making squishy sounds on the carpet. In the living room they discovered why the carpet was so wet there was a sprinkler inside the house.

Ryan was absolutely livid. He threw the sprinkler out of the open French doors in the living room.

The room was in shambles Ryan always prided himself on keeping the living room immaculate.

"Seth Ezekiel Cohen-Atwood!" Ryan screeched over the loud music coming from the den as he continued his trek across the soggy carpet with Willow in tow.

"Busted." Ryan heard Kennedy say.

"You're right you're busted," Willow said.

Ryan reached the doorway and he was shocked that there was a swimming pool in the middle of the den.

All of the furniture was gone except for the TV and some lawn chairs. The carpet was gone as well and replaced with sand. Seth, Kennedy, Summer and the kids were dressed in swim suits.

Ryan couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his throat.

"Daddy!" Cameron exclaimed launching himself at Ryan who was still shocked.

"Hi Ryan. Hey Willow. You guys are home early." Seth said stumbling over a lawn chair.

"What did you do?" Ryan asked his arms full of a ten year old.

Seth shrugged, so Ryan turned his heated glare on Summer who was sitting on her knees in the sand helping Jordan build a sand castle.

"Um… the kids wanted to go to the beach but no one felt like driving down and we made the beach come to us." Summer said throwing sand into the air.

"Did you get the kids to use their magic to do this?" Willow asked glaring at Kennedy who was draped across a lawn chair.

"How else would we have gotten the sand in here?" Summer asked pushing her sun glasses up on her nose.

"It's just a temporary spell Mommy." Hannah said from where she was buried in the sand.

"Seriously, the two of you could use some serious fun." Seth said.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for fun." Ryan said.

"Give me five minutes and I'm sure we can work something out." Seth using the sexy voice and the suggestive wink that turned Ryan to mush.

"Ditto." Kennedy purred.

"No. Not until you clean up the mess you made in the other rooms." Willow said.

"Okay." Cameron said reaching down to pull Hannah out of the sand.

They scampered off past Ryan and Willow into the living room.

"Wait for me." Jordan said running as fast as her short legs could take her.

"Are you gonna let the kids do all the work?" Willow asked.

"They can handle it. I'm gonna get more drinks. You guys want anything?" Summer asked.

"I could use another smoothie," Seth said.

"I'll have another margarita please." Kennedy said.

"I'll get you two some of my famous Pina coladas." Summer said walking out of the room.

"We cleaned up the mess." Hannah said as she and Cameron entered the room with Jordan on their heels.

"All the mess went poof Uncle Ryan." Jordan said excitedly.

"It was an easy spell. We can use the same one to clean up here when we're finished playing." Cameron said.

Over the years, Cameron and Hannah's powers had grown leaps and bounds. Protecting the secret was hard at first having young children with developing powers. But it was getting easier, and they could do cool stuff like this make the den look like Tahiti. Not that Ryan will admit that what they had done was cool or anything. He couldn't help but be proud of them.

Willow was a master witch and though some of the powers Cameron had begun to develop were a little different from the ones she possessed she was still an excellent teacher and a great friend to Ryan.

"Sooo." Seth drawled," Are you gonna play with us or what?"

Ryan hesitated knowing that he would give in.

"Come on Chino this is for your own good." Summer said walking in with a tray of drinks.

"Colada?" Summer asked Willow.

Willow took a glass and smirked, "If you can't beat 'em join 'em."

She waved her hand and wisps of red smoke circled them and they were suddenly dressed in their own swimming attire.

"I guess so." Ryan said looking down to see that he was dressed in his trademark white wife beater and his black swimming trunks.

"Now that's more like it party over here!" Seth said cranking the music up.

"Schools out for summer! Schools out forever!" they all sang along with Alice Cooper.

* * *

San Francisco

Paige had got finished at the Magic School early and was in the Manor grading exams when Jason walked in.

"Hey," She said turning around on the stool, to look at Jason.

"Hey," He said loosening his tie.

Paige took in his appearance, he looked a little unwell. He was sweating and his clothes were all wrinkled. Paige knew something had to be deeply upsetting him Jason usually kept himself immaculate.

"I guess the meeting didn't go well. I'm sorry." Paige said.

"The meeting went great. I made about six million dollars." Jason said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love." Jason said.

"That's great," Paige tried to smile even though she was deeply disturbed by his confession and didn't know why.

"It's something to celebrate, it's not the end of the world." Paige said.

"I shouldn't be able to let Phoebe go just like that." Jason said.

"It's been six years, you were going to move on sooner or later it's perfectly natural. Now who's the lucky lady? I didn't think you were seeing anyone." Paige said.

"I've been walking around for hours trying to figure out how I'm gonna say this but there's no other way to say it but to just say it."

"Say what Jason?" she asked.

"I'm in love with you Paige. I know that it's wrong and there is no way you feel the same. I just wanted you to know why I'm moving out; I know you'd be uncomfortable with me continuing to live here if you knew."

"What?" Paige asked.

"I love you and I'm moving out." He said.

"Usually you know it's the other way around." She smiled.

"I'm just going to go up and pack a few things; I'll have the movers come in the morning." He said starting away.

"Jason, you aren't going anywhere." She said jumping off the stool, taking a emotional and literal leap of faith.

"Paige, I know you feel sorry for me and it's the only reason you're asking me to stay. But I don't need your pity." He said without turning around however he did stop walking and she nearly ran into him.

"You need my love, and you've always had it." Paige said.

"Paige, you don't mean…"

"I love you too Jason. I just never realized it until now. Even Kyle saw it that's why he left. He thought we were together." Paige said.

He turned to face her slowly, "I'm sorry; I wish I could just keep my feelings to myself. But I can't anymore." He said.

"You don't have to." She said.

"What about Phoebe?"

"I think she'll understand. She probably saw this before either of us did. She wants us to be happy and I think we could be happy together. We're already pretty happy together. But I think that if you kissed me we'd be happier." Paige said.


	8. I'll be home for Christmas

**Title**: Welcome to the Fallout

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Fandom**: Charmed

**Rating**: violence, character death, and slash

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not claim to...no infringement is intended.**

**Summary**: An attack at the Manor leaves Piper, Phoebe and Leo dead, Chris is lost and Paige is left alone to raise five year old Wyatt.

Los Angeles two days before Christmas 2015

* * *

"After five years of promising they'd come visit for the holidays they finally are…" Willow said excitedly.

"Alright, so where are we going to put them?" Ryan asked they were standing in the hallway going through boxes of Seth and Summer's things.

They had all moved in together and were living a three story house but it was barely enough room for all of them, and Seth and Summer's junk that is.

"Come on you guys it'll be a party," Seth insisted from inside the room.

"They'll bunk anywhere. I remember the days were fighting the First we would have sleep wherever we could fit. It's only Buffy, Dawn, and Xander."

"Hannah's father?"

"Yeah, and I think Andrew is coming too. He's sort of married to Dawn." Willow said.

"We can fit three more people in here, I'm making room now." Seth said dragging boxes of things that Ryan could only construe as junk through the living room and out to the garage a little alien was sticking out of it.

"We're clearing out the spare bedroom." Summer said dragging box of shoes.

"Making room for company right mommy." Jordan said dragging a bag full of clothes.

"That's right baby," she said.

Cameron and Hannah followed the two them holding hands and using their joined powers to float a huge box full of Seth and Summer's stuff.

Willow and Ryan didn't say anything about their kids using their magic to help the packrats clean.

"Does Hannah know Xander is her father?"

"We've talked about it and stuff but they've never met," Willow explained, "He's been busy with the school and every time I feel like I'm gonna take her out there… I just lose my nerve."

"Oh," Ryan said.

"Yeah, and Kennedy still isn't over it. It's going to be a thing, I'd hate to ask but–"

"I'll mediate you don't even have to ask and I'll keep Seth and Summer far away from the situation." Ryan said.

"Thanks…" Willow said.

"They should be getting in tonight right?"

"Yeah," Willow said.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little it's been so long since I've seen them." Willow said.

"It's going to be a little overwhelming they are still the same people you've always known I'm certain you'll do fine." Ryan said.

"I hope so, it's weird not being around them you know…trading in that life for another. I'm happier here than there. After me and Xander I had to get out of there, I had no idea Kennedy would follow and I was pregnant. This wasn't what I wanted. But my daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Willow said.

"So how do you feel about the man responsible for all this?"

"He used to be my best friend, I worshipped him he was golden in my eyes. In my sixteen year old mind we were meant for each other but I grew up and alcohol and sex ensued and I further discovered it was horribly overrated." She said.

"What about Kennedy does she know that you think sex with him was an overrated miracle?"

"I never thought I would have to. I thought she would understand. I want her I love her, she's my wife," Willow explained, "Xander and I might have known each other forever but he doesn't do it for me sexually and even when I was all gaga over him I never felt the intensity that I felt when I was starting out with Kennedy."

"Well, I think if you tell her that, you'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"Time for the pre talk, talk." Willow said.

"There really isn't any need for that…" Kennedy said, "I was in the den, Slayer hearing and all…"

"Ken–"

"I'm sorry I was so weird about Xander coming to visit I was just insecure. Hannah is a gift and without him we wouldn't have a daughter," Kennedy rushed out, "I know that you don't want him, but I can't help but to feel threatened, he can give you things I can't."

"Things I don't want hence the whole I'm a lesbian thing," Willow said.

"He knows you from way back Sunnydale, before it was destroyed days," Kennedy said.

"I know but you know me now. You have to trust me even if you don't trust him with me. It's been ten years," Willow said.

"I know, I came in to say I was sorry and that I trust you, I know you don't want to be with Xander," Kennedy came close and put her arms around Willow.

A scream from outside distracted Ryan from the scene between Willow and Kennedy.

Seth and Summer were screaming both high pitched and equally girly.

"It's probably just a spider I'll take care of it," Ryan smiled rushing off to help both the shrieking damsels in distress.

The garage was in shambles and simply not from the boxes and such, Seth and Summer both pounced on him. Jordan was screaming in the corner hiding behind Hannah, who was whispering a chant, Cameron was front and center telekinetically holding a man in the air.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Ryan asked.

"Vampire! Kill it kill it!" Seth shrieked.

Ryan rolled his eyes, this was more of Kennedy's department than his but living with a Vampire Slayer he'd slain his share of vampires. And the children had too, Seth and Summer claimed to be far too delicate to protect themselves against the undead.

"It's not a vampire. It's something else," Cameron said he narrowed his green eyes focusing completely on the man.

"It's a demon, likely it would beat me here," A blonde woman said from right beside Ryan startling him into recognizing her presence.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked.

A dark haired man with an eye patch walked up behind her,

"We're a bit early but I see we're just in time for the festivities."

"I'm Buffy Summers," She took of her black leather coat.

"You're Willow's friend the Slayer?" Summer asked.

"Yes," Buffy answered.

"I'm Summer Roberts-Smith-Roberts," Summer introduced sweetly, "Nice to meet you, but enough with the formalities, kill the demon."

"Can we hold off on the festivities until we get this issue resolved?" Cameron asked his concentration slipping and demon fell to the ground away from his hold.

The demon snarled and advanced on Cameron. Ryan was about to rush forward when the eye patch man pulled him back and Buffy and Kennedy swooped in.

Cameron thrust both hands in front of him instead of just one hand when he telekinetically moved things, and everything froze. Ryan was aware that a few seconds of time were gone when it all came into focus again. Willow who they'd left behind in the house was now outside and her eyes were glowing and her hair was stark white again.

"Wha–what happened?" Summer asked.

"I don't know," Cameron frowned.

"You froze time," Willow whispered looking at the eleven year old.

"I didn't mean to," Cameron said, "He would have gotten to me if I hadn't."

"He's gone now, anyways," Kennedy said, "It's alright."

"It's not," Cameron said, "I stopped time. That's a pretty big deal. I remember thinking that we needed a few seconds of time and bam everyone froze but me, Hannah and Auntie Wills."

Seth rushed forward and put his arms around the boy, "Your powers are growing just like you are."

"I'm a freak," Cameron said.

"If you're a freak then I'm the bearded lady," Buffy said.

"What's the haps?" a cheerful voice questioned.

Ryan spun to find a small brunette woman who looked a lot like Buffy but instead of intense green eyes she had stunning blue eyes. A blonde man trailed her laden with bags.

"Dawnie, why'd you pack so much?" the man questioned.

They were convened in the house a few minutes later, Cameron was sullen and he asked to go to his room. Ryan didn't grudge him that, Hannah went along with him the two were inseparable and could sit in comfortable silence for hours if Cameron was in a mood. Jordan followed but she could never keep quiet long enough before she got bored and left the two of them.

"So, how are things in Cleveland?" Willow asked.

"Tons of fun," Xander said, "You remember life on a hell mouth."

"This time I'm not the only chosen so it's a plus," Buffy said,

"The school just got the major grant we needed. We're doing a lot of remodeling after the fire," Buffy explained.

"I heard," Willow said, "How's Spike?"

Ryan noticed Buffy's flinch her expression was guarded a second later. He wasn't going to press her but he knew two people who would. Summer and Seth were sitting together listening intently, it was a miracle that they'd been quiet all this time.

"Spike?" Summer questioned grinning, "Is he your fella?"

Dawn giggled and hid her face in the blonde man who had been introduced as Andrew's shoulder. He held her and didn't smile, he met Buffy's eyes tersely as if he were in on well guarded secret.

"Things between Spike and Buffy are complicated," Willow explained, "he is healing from the burns? Is he using the salve?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, "It's helping."

"Good," Willow said, "He'll be good as new in a couple of weeks."

Buffy quietly sipped her tea.

"Sorry," Summer said, "I don't mean to pry. Excuse my inquisitive nature."

"It's fine," Buffy said, "Spike and I have a complicated relationship. If he weren't recovering he might have insisted on coming. Maybe all of you might like to come up for Easter next year if there isn't an apocalypse or anything."

"If there is an apocalypse I'm definitely in," Willow said, "Haven't been to a good one in years."

Buffy smiled, it was a tense tight smile. She seemed more resigned than Willow had described.

"Did you miss California?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Dawn said, "There are no beaches in Cleveland and since we founded Chosen Institute there's no time to vacation. I haven't been on a beach in a long time."

"We should go to the beach," Buffy said, "and go by and see Dad."

Dawn glared at her, "Need I remind you that he was no where around for the past fifteen years of my life when I needed him. He didn't even show up at my wedding!"

"Dawnie," Buffy admonished, "We always see him when we're on the West Coast."

Dawn sulked.

"Can I get anyone any more tea?" Summer asked.

Buffy nodded and Summer headed to the kitchen.

Hannah returned to the room Jordan was bounding after her talking incessantly, before coming to pounce on Seth's lap.

He pulled her up close and she rested her head on his shoulder. Hannah took a seat next to Willow who soothed her hair and smiled.

"What happened to your eye?" Jordan asked Xander.

"Jordan," Ryan admonished quickly.

"It's alright Ryan," Xander said, "Well, you know that movie that show on TV every Christmas? The one where this kid all he wants is the BB gun?"

Jordan nodded.

"And the mother is like you'll shoot your eye out?" Xander asked, "I was that kid. True story."

Jordan looked horrified, but bristled quickly, "Do you like video games?"

"I do," Xander says.

"Hannah is an expert at Halo 7 it's a shooter game for the computer," Jordan said, "But I like the Mario games for the old Nintendo."

"I used to play some Halo in the old days when I had time," Xander smiled warmly at Hannah.

Ryan could totally tell what his niece was doing warming father and daughter up to each other. He decided that things were going well when the whole group decided to play Dungeons and Dragons which Hannah was a master of Seth was obsessed with Willow enjoyed, Summer would only play if she could be a princess, and Jordan tolerated.

He went to go check on his son he'd been upstairs for an awfully longtime.

Cameron was tossing his basketball in the air telekinetically.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked, "We had quite a day."

"I'm good," Cameron said the ball stopping in mid air before floating over to the toy chest in the corner, "Considering I froze time."

Ryan smiled, "One day you're going to look back on this and think it wasn't such a big deal."

"Yeah," Cameron said sitting up on the bed, "I might look fondly on the time freezing episode especially if I start blowing up things next."

"With great power comes responsibility," Ryan explained, "I know you think that I don't understand and maybe I don't. Now we have other people in our lives who do. Me and Pop-pop will be there for you as much as we can. It's a hard mantle to be bear being different, and we can understand that."

Cameron sighed, "I know. I just hate not knowing what to expect. Was my real mom a witch?"

"I think so," Ryan said honestly, "She never told me though. When you came into our lives we just had to figure it out as we've gone along. It's scary but we'll make it through. It's what we do."

Cameron nodded, "Well, at least I'll be able to protect the family if a demon attacks. Let's face it a demon is always gonna be attacking."

"Cameron you don't have to step up and be the family protector," Ryan explained, "I'm your dad it's my job."

"You said with great power comes responsibility dad," Cameron reminded him, "I can't have this sit inside me and watch you get hurt trying to save us when I can help."

Ryan smiled, "You wanna come down and play D&D.

San Francisco 2015 two days before Christmas

For once things were blissfully normal, Paige was playing her Christmas CD as loud as it would go and they were sitting around the tree having egg nog and hot chocolate. Kyle was even in attendance and it wasn't even awkward.

"Aunt Paige?" Wyatt asked staring at the star on top the tree.

"Yeah," Paige asked blowing her steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"I know Christmas is supposed to be magic, and your supposed to ask for what you want and make Christmas wishes," Wyatt said, "I keep asking for and wishing for the same thing and it never happens. I know Mom and Dad won't be coming back. I just wish I knew what happened to Chris. If I knew then I could move on."

Paige looked at him over the rim of her cup, at a loss.

"Maybe one day we might find out," Jason said putting a hand on Wyatt's shoulder, he had moved to stand next to the thirteen year old and was gazing at the tree as well, "You can't give up that hope."

Wyatt nodded, "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Big day tomorrow, last minute shopping with some of my friends from football. I'm gonna get something for Heather Robinson. She's my girlfriend you know."

"Do you need help picking something out?" Paige asked.

"I got her a necklace I just gotta pick it up," Wyatt smiled thinking about the enchanting black haired girl he'd met at Magic School.

Paige watched her nephew go upstairs.

"That day changed all of us," Kyle said simply glaring into the fire, "Makes me wonder where would we be if it had never happened."

Paige nodded biting her lip and staring into her cup.

"Can I open presents now?" Pacey asked sleepily as he lay on his father's lap.

"Pacey, you should probably go to bed too," Paige said, "You can open one present tomorrow night on Christmas Eve."

Pacey nodded and trudged toward the stairs.

Kyle stood and walked the small boy up leaving Paige and Jason alone admiring the tree.

"Sometimes I wonder where would be if this had never happened," Paige said, "I feel so selfish for thinking that even though my sisters and my nephew would still be here that I wouldn't have you and it tears me to pieces."

"I feel the same way," Jason pulled her close.

Kyle came downstairs and told the couple goodnight before orbing out.

Paige was thankful that they were finally alone, "I have a present for you. I know it's a few days early. But I couldn't wait."

Paige went to the tree and took out a present. Jason eyed her warily before opening it. It was a picture frame from the wrapping, when he turned it over he saw it was picture of a sonogram.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes," Paige said tears of uncertainty shining in her eyes she was scared that he not be accepting.

"Paige…" Jason said his voice heavy with emotion, "This is the best present I've ever received. I love you."

Christmas Day 2015 Los Angeles

Cameron found Buffy on the roof. The Slayer wasn't entirely sure how he'd located her, but it seemed he'd sought her out.

"Cameron," Buffy said tossing her cigarette away hoping the boy hadn't caught sight of it, "What are you doing up here?"

"I come up here all the time," Cameron revealed going over to the chimney and pulling a sketch book from behind it, "I like to come here to think and draw. It's so high above it all it's got a killer view of the valley."

"You could fall," Buffy told the boy.

"Yes, and so could you," he told her, "I can teleport. I know Slayers are tough but a three story fall could easily break bones."

Buffy huffed blowing out smoke.

"Does that take the edge off?" he asked, "Batman smokes in the newer comics. Hero types are often stressed."

Buffy blushed, "No. It doesn't. It's a bad habit. Could you not tell Dawn about this?"

"Sure, there are worse habits to have," Cameron said.

Cameron opened his sketch book and gazed out at the landscape before them. Buffy wasn't all that comfortable with uncomfortable silences. Ryan and Cameron were notorious for them she'd learned that in the two days she'd been in LA.

"What are you drawing?" Buffy asked, "Who's that man?"

"I don't know," Cameron said gazing at the man in his sketch it was very detailed too detailed for him not to know the person, "I dream about him."

The man was tall and lean with scraggly looking curls and an athletic build that made Buffy weak in the knees.

"He has blond hair and these blue eyes, bluer than I've ever seen, bluer than Dawn's even," Cameron said, "I don't know who he is. But he feels familiar. I can't remember what my dreams are about but I remember him."

"I think you might have to add another power to the list," Buffy said, "Maybe you're growing into premonitions or something but I so hope whoever this guy is he's my future husband. He's gorgeous, you've got some talent Cameron."

Cameron blushed, "I've never shown anyone these. There are more people I draw that I've never met."

Cameron flipped to a page that contained three women they were all very pretty in different ways, one had shorter dark hair, the one in the middle had waist length hair and the other had lighter brown hair that rested on her shoulders, Cameron had colored them in.

"She looks like you," Buffy pointed to the woman in the middle, "Could she be your mother?"

"I don't know," Cameron said, "I've never met my mom. She died when I was a baby. Daddy won't talk about her. Pop-pop doesn't like her."

"Maybe Ryan can give you answers when you're ready to share all this with him," Buffy said.

"Thank you Buffy," Cameron said smiling a little.

Buffy felt for the kid, she hoped he didn't have as rough of a go of it as she did, she could feel that he was destined for something great that he might be a hero. She was glad to know him.


End file.
